Love From a Painter
by ruki4062jo
Summary: Peristiwa itu-di mana kau bertemu dengannya-apa kau juga mengatakan itu sebagai keberuntungan semata? SeiyaXAkane Fic. RnR please!


Love From a Painter

-Disclaimer-

Kitchen Princess © Natsumi Ando & Miyuki Kobayashi

**xxx**

Seiya Mizuno X Akane Kishida

First Fic In This Fandom !

2nd Person POV. AU. Don't Like Don't Read !

Happy Reading !

**xxx**

Kau selalu duduk di sana, di antara orang-orang yang melakukan pekerjaan yang tidak jauh dari berbeda dari pekerjaanmu.

Kau menggerakkan sebuah kuas, menyapukan berbagai warna di atas kanvas putih tersebut. Sudah banyak karyamu yang telah selesai sejak kemarin, dan beberapanya telah di beli oleh para turis mancanegara yang sedang berlibur dan kebetulan lewat di depanmu—yang sedang konsentrasi melukis lalu mulai mempromosikan lukisanmu sendiri.

"Kau hebat sekali Mizuno, lukisanmu sekarang sudah terkenal di kalangan pengunjung. Padahal kau baru di sini sejak beberapa bulan lalu," kata salah seorang pelukis senior yang duduk tak jauh darimu.

Kau tersenyum dan menjawab, "Tidak juga, mungkin saya sedang beruntung saja."

Ya, kau merasa tidak bisa besar kepala karena faktor keberuntunganmu itu. Padahal kalau di lihat-lihat, kau masih kalah profesional dari para pelukis jalanan yang lebih senior denganmu.

Tapi kenapa mereka memujimu?

Bukannya justru kau yang seharusnya memuji mereka?

Lagi-lagi kau berpikir bahwa itu adalah faktor keberuntungan.

Ah, kau merendah, Seiya Mizuno.

Namun kau teringat akan sesuatu, peristiwa yang membuatmu semakin semangat untuk menjalani pekerjaan sebagai pelukis jalanan—di sini, di tempat duduk yang kau duduki sejak pagi hingga siang hari.

Peristiwa itu—di mana kau bertemu dengannya—apa kau juga mengatakan itu sebagai keberuntungan semata?

**xxx**

== _Flashback_ ==

Kau sibuk mengetukkan kuasmu ke kanvas di hadapanmu. Ya, kau merasa kehilangan ide sekarang. Dan tentunya bingung, karena kau tidak tahu ingin menuangkan apa pada kanvas yang masih bersih tersebut.

"Permisi." Kau menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis sedang menatapmu dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Kau mengerjap-ngerjapkan matamu sebentar. "Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyamu.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Aku ingin kau melukisku, apa kau bisa?" pintanya padamu.

Kedua alismu bertemu, kau bingung. Ini pertama kalinya seorang pelanggan memintamu untuk melukis diri mereka—yang intinya, ini hal baru untukmu sebagai seorang pelukis.

"Te-tentu saja saya bisa. Kau ingin di lukis seperti apa?" tanyamu lagi.

Gadis itu nampak senang dengan jawabanmu itu, lalu dia menjawab pertanyaanmu itu dengan semangat.

"Oh kalau begitu, kau bisa duduk di sana. Latar belakangnya bagus," ujarmu ringan lalu menunjuk sebuah kursi—yang umumnya adalah kursi taman biasa, yang berwarna coklat panjang.

"Baiklah," jawabnya lalu duduk di sana. Ia memasang sebuah senyuman—yang membuat wajah tampak manis di depanmu.

"Ok diam dulu ya, saya akan berusaha untuk melukis sekarang," ujarmu semangat lalu mulai mengambil sebuah pensil dan mengganti kanvasmu dengan kertas putih besar—ya ini juga salah satu keinginan gadis tadi.

**xxx**

Kau menuangkan semuanya di atas kertas itu. Keindahan darinya yang membuatmu terus saja tersenyum saat melihatnya atau pun memperhatikan untuk sesaat.

"Sudah?" tanyanya lalu menatap lurus ke arahmu.

Kau menggeleng. "Belum, sedikit lagi," jawabmu tenang lalu terkekeh saat melihat dia justru menghela napas berat.

"Kenapa? Pegal ya?" tanyamu.

Dia mengangguk. "Iya."

"Oh, kalau begitu tunggulah sebentar lagi."

Kau sebenarnya sudah menyelesaikan semuanya, hanya tinggal menambahkan beberapa garis di bagian rambut dan di sekeliling objek utama.

Sekilas, kau menatapnya yang masih duduk diam di sana dan memasang senyum seperti tadi.

"Sudahku selesaikan kok sekarang, kau bisa bergerak sekarang," katamu lalu tersenyum saat melihat dia tersenyum senang dan mulai merenggangkan badan.

"Namamu siapa?" tanyanya—hingga membuatmu perhatianmu benar-benar teralih untuk dia saja sekarang.

"Seiya Mizuno," jawabmu, "Kamu?"

Dia tertawa kecil. "Rahasia."

Alismu terangkat sebelah. Rahasia?

Hei, kau kan, sudah memberitahukan namamu padanya, kenapa dia tidak mau memberitahukan namanya padamu?

Dan lagi, kenapa kau tidak bertanya atau bersikeras bertanya siapa namanya?

Ah, kau aneh sekali Seiya Mizuno.

Kau tidak selalu bisa bertemu dengan gadis yang bisa membuatmu merasa nyaman bersamanya—walau kau baru bersamanya selama beberapa menit.

"Ini, sudah selesai," katamu lalu menyerahkan kertas tersebut padanya.

Dia mulai berdiri dan menghampirimu—mengambil kertas tersebut dan tersenyum senang lagi.

"Wah, ini bagus sekali! Bahkan mirip sekali denganku! Terima kasih Seiya, aku harus bayar berapa?" tanyanya lagi—berusaha untuk merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil sejumlah uang.

Namun, kau mencegahnya dan justru berkata, "Tidak perlu kau bayar, ini gratis."

Dia menatapmu bingung. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Karena baru pertama kalinya saya melukis seseorang dan orang itu berkata bahwa lukisan yang saya buat bagus. Saya rasa ini bisa menjadi pelajaran baru bagi saya," terangmu.

"Lagipula, saya senang bisa melukis wajahmu, wajahmu itu tampak manis," lanjutmu tanpa ragu.

Rona merah terlihat di pipinya—membuatmu merasa bahwa perkataanmu itu membuat dia merasa malu. Tapi biarlah, memang itu yang kau inginkan bukan?

Tak lama, ia pamit untuk pergi. Kau mengiyakan sambil terus menatap wajahnya itu—dan terus saja bertanya dalam hati siapa namanya.

"Oh iya—" langkah gadis berambut hitam itu terhenti dan ia berbalik padamu sebentar, "—namaku Akane Kishida, salam kenal Seiya."

Kau tersenyum dan mengangguk—tanda salam kenal juga.

Akhirnya ia melangkah pergi, meninggalkanmu yang masih saja tersenyum.

Kau nampak gila Seiya Mizuno.

"Hei Mizuno, siapa dia? Kekasihmu?" tanya pelukis lain secara serempak—hingga membuatmu harus melihat mereka satu per satu untuk tahu ekspresi wajah mereka yang ingin membuatmu malu di tempat.

"Tidak, dia hanya pelanggan baru," jawabmu tenang lalu mulai mengambil kuas dan kanvasmu kembali.

"Dan kelihatannya, saya menyukainya," gumammu pelan namun dengan perasaan bahagian.

== _End Flashback _==

**xxx**

Siang itu cuaca semakin panas, membuatmu beberapa kali mengelap keringat yang jatuh dari pelipismu. Rambutmu tampak basah dan suara ramai dari jalananmu membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman lagi.

"Seiya." Suara itu—yang khas—membuatmu menoleh ke asal suara.

"Ah Akane," ujarmu lalu tersenyum tanda menyapa gadis tersebut.

Akane kembali tersenyum seperti biasa dan duduk di sebelahmu. "Lukisanmu masih saja bagus, Seiya," ujarnya ramah.

"_Arigato_… saya tidak menyangka kau akan memujinya lagi," katamu dengan perasaan malu.

Lalu kau memandang wajahnya. Wajahnya yang manis dan senyumnya yang indah, serta matanya yang bercahaya.

Kau mulai bertingkah kembali Seiya, kau kelihatannya benar-benar merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta sekarang.

"Kau ingin kulukis lagi Akane?" tawarmu.

Gadis itu nampak antuasias lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Boleh, _arigato_ Seiya."

Dan sejak itu, kau terus saja bersemangat. Karena kau tahu, dia selalu ada di sampingmu—menemani terus sampai kau yakin, kau memang benar-benar mencintainya.

Bagaimana, apa kau masih bisa menyebut peristiwa hari itu sebagai keberuntungan semata?

終了

The End

**xxx**

Author : Sekadar catatan dari author yang masih _newbie_ di fandom ini. Bagaimana readers, apa saya berhasil membuat fic untuk fandom Kitchen Princess?

Saya kira hanya para readers dan reviewers yang tahu jawabannya.

_So_…

Ladies and Gentlemen

**Review ?**


End file.
